Nora and The Rise of Missingno
by Fiamocmyn
Summary: When Ash, Dawn and Brock meet a Mysterious trainer named Nora Stealthunter, they become instant friends. But something isn't right about her, and when it becomes aparrent, the whole world of Pokemon is put into peril! Please Review!
1. The Arceas' Enemy

I do not own Pokemon or any of it's charaters, but I do actually have all these pokemon on my game. ;-D

A girl in white clothes with pale skin, and long, flowing white hair, yet a young, experienced face was running through Mt. Coronet. She was the elite trainer, Nora Stealthunter, and what she was running from, well, no one knew.

It became obvious when an angry Arceas appeared over the horizon. She nervously glanced over her shoulder. While that distracted her, she ran into a granite cliff face. When she got up, she was cornered. The Arceas, in Ice form, used Judgement. It and Nora were covered in a blinding light. "Shasta, use protect!" Nora yelled over the roar. When the dust from the crumbling cliff subsided, Nora was standing there, unscathed. She smirked as a yellow and black Luxray used thunder, defeating the comparing weak Legendary deity.

The well-known trainer, Ash Ketchum, was strolling through mount Coronet, with his trusty Pikachu on his hat. "It's so dark here. But I'm sure I'll catch a ground-type Pokemon to defeat the 8th gym!"

"Hey, come over here!" Dawn yelled, looking at a crater in the granite cliff-face. "There someone down there!"

"Really! Cool!" Ash yelled running over, Brock trailing behind him. Nora Stealthunter had returned her Luxray and all signs of Arceas were gone. She winked at them, and introduced herself.

"I'm Dawn, and that's Brock and Ash." She beat them to introducing themselves.

"You're hurt, let me help you!" Brock was fooled by the white hair.

"I'm fine. It's my Pokemon that needs healing." Nora pulled out a beat up Pokeball, and in it, there was a level 100 female Pidgeot named Jade. Brock quickly applied potion to the Bird Pokemon while Nora thanked him.

Meanwhile, behind a nearby rock, Team Rocket was scheming another plan that would end in failure. "That Pokemon's move Fly could be so useful to the boss that – he could transport anywhere in matter of seconds. When he wakes up late and misses an important meeting, Pidgeot can fly him there and he will 'This Pidgeot's fly is so useful, I should give team rocket and extra, extra bonus!'" Meowth daydreamed out loud.

A few minutes later, a giant machine filled up the small cave clearing. They put an electric-proof net over the injured Pidgeot. Ash expected Nora to ask who they were, but instead she sent out a Pokemon – the Luxray, Shasta, to be exact. "Shasta, Thunder Fang!" Nora commanded.

"Silly twerp, this net can withstand 3,000 volts of electricity, so your little thunder moves have no affect!" Meowth laughed.

"Thanks for imforming me," Nora smiled, "Shasta, use Crunch!"

A few seconds later, the net was a small appatizer for the yellow Luxray. "Shasta, use thunder, Jade, use Mirror Move!" the elite trainer smirked, knowing the future outcome and picturing it in her head. The Meowth shaped hot air balloon risign from the clearing was hit by a pair of parallel thunders, and it exploded midair.

"That's unfair!" James yelled.

"Yeah we didn't get to use any of our Pokemon!" Jessy joined in.

"We didn't even get to say our motto!" Meowth screamed.

"We're blasting off again!" Team rocket disappeared into the sky, with only a small glimmer of light showing where they once were.

"That was awesome!" Ash yelled! Nora turned to them with a serious face, her arms crossed. Her Pokemon next to her returned to their Pokeballs. She didn't respond, but merely nodded her head.

"Thank you for helping Jade." Nora's expression never changed, "May I accompany you to your destination?"

"Well, actually," Ash scratched the back of his head while the white haired trainer looked blankly at them, "I just to came to catch a ground Pokemon."

"If that be the case, may I help?" Nora spoke in a formal tone.

"Sure!" Ash and Brock said.

A few minutes later, Nora was handing the Pokeball to the trainer Ash. "I caught you an Onix. It's level 58, a few levels higher than your Pikachu. It knows Rock smash, Rock tomb, Double Edge and Earthquake, a set of high quality moves, if I do say so myself." Nora explained the Pokemon to the non-listening trainer.

"Cool!" Ash yelled, "Hey Brock, didn't you use to have one of these?"

"Why yes, when I was a gym leader." Brock responded.

"This Pokemon is going to help me become the world's greatest Pokemon Master!" Ash held up the Pokeball.

_So I see, that is your goal. . . _A smile came across Nora's face as she thought up her plan.


	2. The Prisoner's Lucario

"Hey, Nora, where did you get all those multi-colored Pokemon?" The impatient Ash Ketchum asked her, for the seventeenth time.

"That's my little secret!" Nora winked, but she kept a serious face.

It had been a week since the trainers had joined forces to defeat team rocket. Ash had met her third Pokemon – an Umbreon named Umbrey that has blue spots instead of yellow ones. They had flown to Sunnyshore city and Ash was "training hard" to develop a bond with the unhappy Onix.

"Try feeding it another poffin." Nora halfheartedly suggested while the large Onix was intimidating the young trainer from Pallet Town.

"Um . . . Onix use Rock Blast?" Ash sounded very unconfident.

Ash looked back over his shoulder. Officer Jenny was riding her motorcycle over the hill.

Brock ran over the her. "Officer Jenny I – " Croagunk inferred with a poison jab.

"Ash Ketchum, have you seen this trainer?" Officer Jenny showed them a picture of Nora Stealthunter. "She is a wanted criminal."

Nora nodded, not surprised at this. "It is inevitable. Let me explain, Ash Ketchum, but, first, take a seat."

"I am actually a character from a video game. So are you, and you and everyone, and some people are different. They use Action Replays. I, am a cheater. I use cheat codes to bring my dream Pokemon to life. This is a crime in this land. I still love my Pokemon, but training pride is gone. I must go, for it is even more of a crime to resist the police officers." Jenny put her in handcuffs. "And, Ash Ketchum, watch out. Cheats always come with glitches." And then Nora Stealthunter was led away.

In the prison, Nora's face never changed. She petted a small blue Eevee, one of two pokemon she was allowed to keep, as Officer Jenny kept close supervision on her. The other pokemon, sitting in the shadows of the cell, was a female Lucario, a very rare occurance. It was level one-hundred, raised from an egg by Nora, Nora's, well, one of her least prized Pokemon. She still loved the loyal Pokemon.

Back in Sunnyshore, Ash finished training the Onix, but without Nora, everything seemed so lifeless. Ash sighed, and his Pikachu sat there looking worried. _Cheats always come with glitches? What's that supposed to mean?_ He thought to himself. They were a rather new and state of the art Pokemon Center. The T.V. was blaring, but no one was really listening to it. "Today we have breaking news!" the reporter's mouth wasn't even synced with the audio, "People's Pokemon have been turning on them, and fleeing, for an unknown cause!"

Now Ash was listening. "Some people go to believe this is all caused a recently caught hacker, Nora Stealthunter. Now to Officer Jenny."

Nora was sitting in the prison cell, her long, white hair, flowing on the ground, but her Lucario was sitting meditating. "Nora Stealthunter, what have you done to the Sinnoh region?" Officer Jenny looked less than pleased.

"Hand me a computer and I'll see." Nora frowned. Ash, watched T.V. gasped at seeing her frown.

The suspense of watching a skilled hacker using Officer Jenny's laptop during a crisis like this was high. Nora spent half an hour looking at data on the screen. Then she, and Lucario stood up. "The Sinnoh region isn't in peril. The whole world is."


	3. The Hacker's Mistake

A few minutes later, Ash, Brock and Dawn arrived in the cell of Nora Stealthunter. It was getting pretty crowded with them three, Nora, Officer Jenny, the Eevee, the Lucario, Dawn's Piplup, Ash's Pikachu and Officer Jenny's own Growlithe.

"What, the whole Pokemon world!" Officer Jenny screamed at Nora, loud to scare away the Eevee, and even Brock.

"Pokemon number 0, number 151.5, whatever you want to call it, followed me here. It is a hard obstacle for even cheaters to defeat." Nora frowned.

"I can defeat it!" Ash boasted. "Tell me more about it!"

"It looks like a deformed d, if you defeat it, it gives you times 128 of one of your items, its level 128, it is found on the beach near Cinnabar? Or some island like that. Often seen as Muk, and knows bubble twice."

"Uhh, maybe I – " then some Pokemon crashed through the wall. "Rapidash and Floatzel?" Ash was now confused.

The outlines of the Pokemon were fading, and they defeated Pikachu in one hit. Ash's pokeballs fell to the ground and faded.

"Mine too!" Dawn held out faded Pokeballs before they dispeared. Piplup was not there, but faded Piplup was riding Rapidash eargerly. By the time Brock held out his hand, his Pokeballs weren't even visible.

"Eevee, shadow ball on Floatzel! Lucario, use Aura sphere on Rapidash!" after the attacks, Rapidash and Floatzel fell to the ground and disappeared. Piplup and Pikachu attacked then. Piplup used Whirlpool, and Pikachu used Volt Tackle.

"Lucario use Endure!" Nora yelled. They were aimed at Eevee anyway.

Once the dust subsided, Eevee stood there, unhurt. "Wonderguard." Nora reminded herself. "Lucario, Drain Punch! Eevee, use Metronome!"

A few seconds later, a Powerful Drain Punch and Blast Burn were heading towards the enemy. Pikachu and Piplup were hit by two critical hits before they disappeared.

"Those Pokemon were taken over by Missingno!" Nora gasped.

"Missingno?" the four non-hackers asked.

"Missing number. The Glitch Pokemon. The game-killer. Pokemon Number 0."


	4. The Armaggedon's Countdown Begins

"Glitch Pokemon?" Ash asked, at the same time, remembering her say "All cheats come with glitches.

"Yes. When it gets in the data for the game it – well, - in your world, it's a black hole." Nora sighed. Lucario lowered her head in acknowledgement.

"This is bad. Everyone's Pokemon, aside from Nora's, have been stolen. Even my Growlithe is gone. I have contacted Cynthia. Her Pokemon fled too. But the bad news is – " Officer Jenny frowned.

"Wait – that's good news?" Dawn screamed.

"Compared to what I was about to say – yes." Officer Jenny turned away to look at her computer. "The Pokemon world is . . ."

"Fading." Nora looked ashamed.

\-

Meanwhile, at spear pillar, a deformed d was talking to a familiar and well-known Pokemon.

"Pikachu, you have failed. Don't attack her. She is obviously more powerful than we thought she was. Wait for her to come here."

"Pika, pika." Ash's former yellow mouse Pokemon nodded, jumping to the top of on of the pillars, which were barely opaque.

"Now, the countdown has begun." Missingno. stood there, not really having outlines or dimensions anyway. "Five hours until the Pokemon world fades into nothingness."

\-

"NORA STEALTHUNTER!" Officer Jenny yelled.

Nora regained her expressionless face. "I would fix it, but I would need my battle Pokemon." Officer jenny opened nearby cells. Shasta, Jade, Umbrey, a black Charizard, and a Black Rayquaza sauntered out, blue Eevee joining them.

"What about Lucario?" Ash asked.

"Lucario is not one of my fighting Pokemon." Nora said it as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. "Jenny, stay here and guard Lucario."

Jenny hated taking orders, but Nora was their only hope, so she agreed.

Shasta, Jade, and Eevee were returned to their Pokeballs. "Come with me." Nora closed eyes and spoke to the famous trio.

"To where? How do you know where Missingno. is?" Ash was worried. The sky was visible through the translucent roof.

"Spear Pillar – where I entered the Pokemon world."


	5. The Glitch's Battle

In a fading world, three specks above the horizon were our only hope. The first one was Nora riding Jade. The second was Ash riding black Charizard. The third was Brock and Dawn trying to hold onto black Rayquaza.

When they neared the Pillar of Mt. Coronet, known as Spear Pillar, an army of Pokemon were waiting for them. Missingno. was watching the Armageddon countdown: 3 hours left.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, once everyone was off Nora's Pokemon.

"Shasta, Eevee, Umbrey! Come on out!" Nora threw three Pokeballs. Pikachu saw this and used volt tackle on Jade. "Jade!" Nora returned the Fainted Pidgeot. "You little. . . Rayquaza, Draco Meteor!" Nora screamed for revenge.

After a few rounds of Drace Meteor, the army was defeated, and frankly, they turned invisible, so there were no bodies in the way. But the whole planet was more than halfway faded.

Nora returned four of her POkemon to have fair battle with Missingno.

"Shasta, use thunder!" The last Luxray in the world's last Thunder was more than a dream. It was a perfect aim, a critical hit, but to Missingno. It did no damage. "Is that all you have?" Missingno taunted while the Last Luxray faded into air.

"Shasta!" Nora eyes, started to fill with tears. "Kill it, Umbrey, I don't want to see it anymore! Do whatever it takes." Nora started crying.

_Whatever it takes . . . _ Umbrey thought, before using Dark Pulse on the Unaffected Glitch Pokemon.

"You're Pokemon World's last resort?" Missingno. sneered while Umbrey faded away.

"Char, do this for me. For (Sorry can't translate. Bad at Japanese. A Japanese charmander I wanted to have stats exactly like Char on the DS.)!" Nora got up, determined. "Use Transform!" Nora yelled to Char.

That was the first time Missingno was surprised by Nora Stealthunter's Strength.

Then it reminded itself she _was_ a cheater.

"Char use Missingno.! (An attack who's data is deleted where missingno. summons its deathblow blackhole."

"Foolish trainer!" Missingno seemed amused. "You can't delete data that isn't there. After this short speech Char faded, too.

"Evlan!" Nora sent out Eevee. "Use Giga impact!"

Evlan fainted before reaching the out – of control glitch. "Really? A first evolution?" Missingno was frankly amused that Nora thought this could kill it.

Ash looked at the timer. 1 hour left until the death of this planet. Nora's last Pokeball, the last Pokeball in the world, lay unopened in her hand. An unhurt Glitch lay in Spear Pillar. A black hole lay in this planet. And the timer still ticked while it faded into transparency.


	6. The Armaggedon's Countdown Ends

Nora threw her last Pokémon in her Party. "Black Rayquaza, Quaza, you are my only hope. Please save us." Nora's black Rayquaza was summoned.

"Draco Meteor!" Nora commanded, and thousands of Meteors embedded with the powers of Dragon Pokemon fell from the sky.

Not one hit Missingno.

"Sky attack!" Nora yelled. Rayquaza became cloaked in a harsh light, but when the light subsided, where sky attack should've gone, Rayquaza had faded.

"Quaza!" Nora started crying. "This was all my fault for being so weak. I will try harder. But let my Pokemon live! I'm not fit for being a trainer. I . . ." Nora looked at the Counter. 30 minutes left. "Sorry, I deserve to die. It followed me in here."

But the famous trio weren't looking at her, they were looking through the transparent mountain at Jenny and someone else coming towards them.

"Nora!" someone yelled.

Nora looked up at the familiar voice. "Lucario!" Nora ran up to hug the normal-colored Pokemon.

"You have another Pokémon? " Missingno asked.

"Just my Lucario!" Nora was in better spirits now, knowing Lucario could defeat Missingno easily.

"Now Lucario, use Close Combat!" Missingno's surprise at the strength of a non-glitch Pokemon let Lucario actually hit it, but that wasn't enough to defeat it. Nora gritted her teeth at the Missingno standing there, unhurt.

"I will use the attack Missingno." the level 128 Pokemon's deathblow was headed for the last Pokemon in the world.

"Lucario, use endure!" Nora screamed for the sake of the world. After the attack Missingno, Lucario was only halfway faded. But Missingo kept going on, and when Endure let up, Lucario faded.

The counter started talking. "5 seconds left."

"Lucario! I loved you. I will save this world. You efforts won't be in vain." Nora got up.

"4 seconds left."

"Silly human, defeating me without a Pokémon? Impossible!" Missingno laughed?

"3 seconds left."

"Not impossible. Once you are gone, the world will be opaque again and the Pokemon, like Lucario will return to their owners. Even the PC's you destroyed will return too."

"2 seconds left."

Nora grabbed something from her bag and threw it at Missingno. "Master ball, go!" she yelled as a purple light surrounded Missingno, and it was put in the master ball.

"1 second left"

"Gotcha!" Nora said, picking up Missingno's Pokeball.

"Countdown ended." The timer disappeared, but the rest of the world regained color. The Pokémon reappeared and left to see their owners.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, holding the yellow mouse Pokemon.

"Piplup, I missed you!" Dawn hugged the little penguin Pokemon.

"Happiny!" Brock yelled , returning the baby Pokemon.

"Growlithe, you're back!" Officer Jenny petted her little assistant.

"Nora did it." Lucario started walking away from them. "Your world is saved." The Aura Pokemon spoke to them.


	7. The Lucario's Friend

Lucario, a Riolu, the Japanese Charamader, Char, Shasta, Evlan, Quaza, Umbrey and Jade stood on Spear Pillar, without Nora Stealthunter.

"Lucario, where's Nora?" Dawn asked the female Pokemon.

Lucario didn't answer, but instead looked down at Riolu. A few minutes later Lucario sat down and started to explain.

"People do not catch Missingno. Not even cheaters. It destroys your game's data. Her game is gone."

"So she is . . ." Ash started.

"Dead." Lucario looked ashamed, while Riolu ran up and hugged Ash.

\-

"Lucario, do you want some food?" Brock asked for the seventeenth time this week. Lucario had followed them carrying Nora's Pokeballs, but had not eaten since prison. All she did was sulk, and look at the scenery with Riolu, her daughter.

"I'm sorry Lucario, but Nora wouldv'e wanted you to eat." Dawn tried to convince her.

"Okay. For Nora." The Aura Pokemon took a bite of the Pokemon food.

"So, how is Brock's cooking?" Dawn asked the Pokemon, "Is it better than Nora's?"

Lucario stared at full bowl of Pokechow. Then she gave it to Riolu. "Rioru, you have to eat."

The small Riolu named Rioru took a step forward and started hungrily eating the food.

That night, Lucario studied the stars, while Rioru spent the night with her favorite human other than Nora: Dawn.

Lucario jumped up when something started rising out of the lake. "Nora!" Lucario ran up and hugged her owner.

"Sorry for not letting you come, and for thinking cheat Pokemon are better." Nora spoke passionately to her favorite Pokemon.

"But how are you back?" Lucario asked her.

"When Missingno stole my data, I used a code to steal it's data. Missingno is now, um, well, a part of me." Nora explained. "But I want to take Ash as role model and strive to be the world's best Pokemon Master. You have competition now, Ash!" Nora Smiled, fading into the sunset with Lucario.

"Goodbye!" Nora waved to Ash as she faded to nothing and was gone.


End file.
